


Family Planning

by toujours_nigel



Category: Kings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Lucinda in house-arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelseafrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/gifts).



Kissing a girl and kissing a boy are no very different things, and Lucinda is a good kisser. Kissing her is like having a conversation at a good party after a couple of shots: a mellow buzz, easy and warm and shot through with a sense of affection and well-being. A man could lose his way, trading kisses with her. It takes Jack a week after their decision to work up to it, from bouts of violence through holding hands and careful embraces to sitting in her armchair with her weight pressing him into the cushions, her hair around his face like a living waterfall, and the soft ease of her mouth speaking to his. He knows how many men she’s slept with, how many she has dated or exchanged kisses with, and he chases the departed taste of each with his tongue, traces her history in the way she licks into his mouth, tucks her fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck and her body into the cradle of his arms. She has a talent for making herself look helpless that no man needed to teach her, and one for making any man feel desired.

He remains stubbornly, helplessly unaroused.  After the fifth day, she pulls away and parks herself on the table between them, frowning heavily and pulling her hair up into a messy knot. “We need to re-evaluate.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” he informs her pre-emptively. “It’s not you.”

“It’s that you’re gay, yeah, but...” She bites her lip and looks adorably worried. Jack wants to scrub her face into the ribbed cushions just to make her stop behaving as though he needs to be seduced.

Instead he says “You’re very good at it, actually. Were you holding back on me when we were dating?”

That gets her to drop the simpering facade. “Yeah, I was holding out for house-arrest. You’ve done this before, haven’t you? The Party Prince and all of the trash that used to get published. Or was all that a palace lie too?”

“No, that was real. Not as frequently as they assumed, but it was. I’ve done this before.” He kicks at the legs of the table, swings himself upright. “I’ll do right by you, don’t worry.”

“I don’t expect you to perform on command, but it’s not a hardship for me to sleep with you, and we both want to get the hell out of here, so I need to know whether there’s anything I can do to hurry this along.”

He shakes his head. “We’ll try again after lunch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lucinda starts a list. He can get her off with hands and mouth with no trouble and a vague, sexless sense of pleasure; he enjoys the way her skin feels under his hands, the heft of her breasts and the shape of her body; she can bring him to climax with her mouth if he gets erect by jacking off; the kissing remains comfortable. He continues to fail in the act of penetration, his erection flagging immediately at the very prospect of it.

On the morning of the eighth day Lucinda suggests Viagra in a hopeless sort of way. But there’s nothing wrong with his physiology, and she can’t turn herself into a man. They try anal penetration and about a minute of it leaves them both deeply frustrated and incapable of the most casual physical contact the rest of the day.

On the ninth, Lucinda mutters into his shoulder, quietly enough that the bugs might just miss it, “Do you think the people watching us are getting off on this?”

He strokes her from neck to hip and says, “I should hope. We could make a lot of money in porn. I mean, just look at the two of us.” They are lying naked in a welter of sheets, and he is feeling quietly vicious. It took them an hour today to keep him erect long enough to get seated in her, and then he deflated in about a second. Two months they’ve been in here now.

Lucinda offers him a weak, sad smile and burrows closer. “We could be porn-stars, absolutely.”

“They won’t leak these vids. The photographs of Michelle... I’m sure she hated it, but those showed her happy and laughing and post-coital. We’re a textbook in coitus interruptus, never fear.”

“We could be an education in how not to have sex,” she ventures, but her voice is easier now. She presses a kiss to his cheek before rolling away to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The first time Jack had sex with a girl, he was seventeen and it was three days since he’d had sex with a boy. His whole life, he’s been trying to hide that he’s queer, that he fancies men and that women do a lot for his senses and nothing to his dick. His body is too tired to lie, now there’s nobody to keep pretending for. Everyone knows now, and Silas will never give the throne to a man who can’t even conquer his own base desires.

 

* * *

 

 

Every night he dreams he is in bed with Joseph.


End file.
